Talk:Fraggle Rock 25th Anniversary figures
One-Year Rule It's been over a year since ToyFair 2008, which was the last we heard about these (and ToyFair 2009 has just come and gone and no new news). The 25th anniversary of Fraggle Rock has also come and gone. So should these be moved to unfinished merchandise? -- Brad D. (talk) 13:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :The one-year rule as applied to merchandise is a slightly different thing, since a) production and marketing delays are common and b) we have solid pictures of the prototype figures, not just vague comments from people at cons. On the other hand, MindStyle's own website hasn't been updated in awhile, it seems. An e-mail might be wise, since having gone so far in production, it's possible it's a marketing related delay (i.e., Henson decided to hold off until the movie comes out). As far as is visible from open internet sources, anyway, the company's finances seem stable, unlike Palisades and the Sesame Street stuff, so again we can't tell. I'd say give it at least a couple more months and try to check with some people first, but since we can always move back, it's not that big a deal. However, the presence of physical items is to me something that really does need to be factored, and on the whole, even when it takes awhile, merchandise is more apt to be delayed but then come out than movie projects, based on the visible history even on the Wiki. If it was just a year from an announcement of plans for 2008, I'd say yank, but we have something reasonably solid here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::A little further looking suggests that MindStyle hasn't updated their website's front page much since 2007. I did find a cache of their news section mentioning the Fraggle stuff, but since restarting my PC earlier, I can't seem to get into the site (it may be down). Unlike other delays (as with the Jareth/Hoggle packs), this hasn't been listed with any retailer, so it's not just missing a target date. So on closer inspection, I'm in favor of a recategorization (as always, pending any new, solidly sourced information). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Status Well the 25th anniversary is over (Fraggle Rock just turned 26 yesterday). I remember reading a responce from MindStyle on one of the Muppet forums saying that these were put on "hold" inorder to coincide with some bigger Fraggle renaissance planned to come around the release of the upcoming film. Any idea what's up with these? Still in development or unfinished? -- Brad D. (talk) 10:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Do you have a link to the response from MindStyle? -- Danny (talk) 10:59, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Sources What's the source for 3-4 inches? The Tough Pigs article that's referenced says "maybe about 2 1/2 inches tall". -- Danny (talk) 14:26, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :The sole source is Muppet Newsflash, here. Greg claims "Everyone at MINDStyle is excited about the project and they have enthusiastically sent me some more detailed information about what consumers, collectors and fans can expect," and this was before the Toy Fair. So unless Joe can't estimate heights, either Greg misread, embellished, MINDStyle changed their mind, or it's another telephone situation (i.e. he actually heard it from someone who has a friend of a friend at MINDStyle and so on, or a minor employee who may not be actively involved in the line, or what have you). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think any of those are possible. Therefore, we should leave a mention of the height out until we have an official source for it. -- Danny (talk) 18:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC)